


snake face

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Shedding, Snakes, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit's shedding.





	snake face

Deceit curls up glumly in his blankets, glad for the warmth of the heat lamp. Roman's words from before won't stop echoing in his mind, and no matter how they slip and slide through his thoughts, they leave bruises behind. _Him and his creepy snake face._

_...Creepy..._

_.....Snake face..._

"I don't care," he says aloud, ignoring the taste of a lie on his tongue. His _forked_ tongue, because of _course_ it is. His cheek itches and he frowns. 

"Dee Dee!" Remus sing-songs, prancing through the doorway. "What's wrong? You haven't left your room all _day_." Glancing at the clock, Deceit is shocked to discover it's nearly three in the afternoon.

"I don't feel well," Deceit admits. His boyfriend frowns, then skips closer, peering at his face.

"Well, no wonder!" Remus exclaims brightly. "You're shedding!" Deceit groans, burrowing deeper into his blankets. Remus tsks under his breath.

"You can't deal with your scales like _that_," Remus says. "Come on, out you get," he coaxes.

"No," Deceit grumbles. "Me and my creepy snake face can stay right here." Remus makes a face.

"Are you still upset by my stupid brother?" Remus asks. His morning star materializes out of thin air, ominously draped over one shoulder. "I can always take care of him for you..."

"No!" Deceit blurts out. "There's no point, Remus. You'll just be labeled the bad guy and so will I. They don't listen to the likes of _us_." Bitterness seeps into his tongue.

"They're stupid," Remus says. "And _you_ need to take a bath. Come on. It will help, and you know it." Deceit hisses at him. Remus heaves an enormous sigh.

"I didn't want to do this," Remus says, making Deceit's eyes widen in alarm. "But you leave me no choice, Dee Dee."

And with that, he picks Deceit up, bundle of blankets and all, marching toward the attached bathroom. Deceit bats at Remus's grip, but his arms might as well be iron, for they don't budge an inch.

"Last chance, or all your blankets get wet," Remus warns, once they arrive.

"Fine!" Deceit grumbles. "I'll take a bath."

"Good," Remus says cheerfully, dumping him on the tiled floor. Despite the tile, Deceit has them heated, so it's not too chilly of a drop. He still shivers once he leaves his cocoon, watching Remus grab the blankets and lob them back onto the bed.

"Off," Remus orders, tugging at Deceit's cape. Deceit rolls his eyes, then snaps his fingers, completely undressing himself and leaving his clothes neatly folded on his bed. Without them, it's easy to see that his scales extend in patches down one side of his body, one broad patch spanning his ribs and several smaller patches dotting his back. His hand is almost entirely covered in scales.

"In you go!" Remus shouts gleefully, having already turned on the tap. "It won't boil you alive screaming like a baby chick, I swear!"

"...Thanks," Deceit says dryly, cautiously stepping in. The warmth surrounds him and he hisses in pleasure, his eyes going to half-slits. Remus chuckles watching him.

"All right, let's do this!" Remus says, his voice bright and his eyes glittering. Deceit groans.

"Be gentle this time, would you?" He asks, plaintive. "Last time, it felt like you'd rubbed half my skin off with sandpaper."

"Would you like me to?" Remus asks happily. Deceit shakes his head.

"No, thanks," he says.

This time, Remus _is_ gentle, and it doesn't take long before Deceit is stepping out of the bath, fresh scales glittering in the light, warmth clinging to him. He snaps his fingers and he's dressed again, although this time in a yellow sweater and pajama pants.

"Thank you, Remus," he says. Remus grins and leans down, pecking him on the lips.

"Of course, Dee Dee!" He says. "I love you and your snake face! It's so _cute_!"

A real smile tips up Deceit's mouth as Remus leads him back to his bed, ready for an evening of Pixar movies and cuddling.

Roman's words dissipate from his mind like fog off a bathroom mirror.


End file.
